


Blast from the past

by foreverlulu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Nikita was sent to kill Ramone my own version</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast from the past

The night was cold. A red fabric dress, showing a young woman’s back, was ready to fly off. The woman’s shimmering, long; dark hair was getting tangled in the wind. A tassel slowly being un-done.

 

The sobs of her heart echoed around the plain white room. Her tears began to slowly stop as she heard her door open. She prepared to run but a tall dark haired man quickly grabbed her naturally tanned arms and firmly shook her to stop the crying; he gently launched her on the single bed. Nikita flooded with upset. She began focusing on the man pacing up and down the side of the bed, with a worried look on his face and anger in his deep green eyes.

 

As his face slowly began to relax, his pacing got slower until he finally stopped. He started looking at her with piercing eyes. His temper had soothed, along with the worried look on his face. He apologized for launching her on the bed. Nikita was lingering on the farthest side of her bed. She was sheltering behind a pillow that she had received as a reward for good behaviour. She began hugging it tight like a young child hugging a favourite teddy, her chocolate brown eyes flooded with tears, but only a single one ran down her rosy cheek.

 

It broke Michael’s heart to think he had upset her this much. It was his kryptonite, seeing her chance Nikita sprang up and pushed Michael. He hurled his hands back on her arms and pushed her onto the bed, but she too had hold of his tense, muscular arms and dragged him down on top of her. Her hands in fist shape swinging onto his strong back. Meanwhile Michael was gazing into the most beautiful eyes he thought he had seen as Nikita gave in hitting him, Michael was holding so much restrain to hold himself back from kissing her lovely, pink lips. The silence was breath taking. The only sound was of their two heart beats taking it in turns to beat.

 

A slight sound of footsteps grew louder then a voice bellowing “Is she in there?”

 

The door handled pressed down as the door swung open Michael leapt up straightening his suit. Michael looked up at the intruder of the moment. It was Percy: a pudgy, white haired man dressed in a full suit and tie and a face full of wrinkles. He glanced at Michael then his eyes set on his designated target (Nikita) still sprawled out of the bed. Seeing he was interrupting something he pivoted to walk out but before he left he said “Good job on the mission Nikita”

 

Then he waltzed out. As soon as he had vanished she heard “What you did last night was good, Ramon was killing innocent people” Michael tried reassuring her in his masculine voice. Then he casually walked off.

 

Her body became loose as she uncoiled from behind the pillow she had put up when Percy entered. She walked over to the CD player she was awarded with like other things including: pillows, CDs, posters and so on. A heavy beat song began playing the volume was pre-set on its highest.

 

Nikita angrily walked to a bit of wall which had a slight gap behind it, it was big enough for her to fit two of her fingers behind it, and she pulled out a white card with a black strip bar code scanner. Music still blasting. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it so she could spy on the corridor. It was like a blank piece of paper with black stripes of where ridges holding the structure was been held. The hall look evacuated, so she snook out and normally paced down the corridor leading to the weapons room. Turning her head to check for followers. All of a sudden her body stopped like she had walked into a muscular body shaped wall. Quickly turning her head round she saw a six foot man glaring down at her, it was Michael again.

 

“I thought you were going to leave me alone” Nikita sarcastically said with a smile playing on her face.

 

He replied also sarcastically “I couldn’t help myself”

 

He placed his hands on her arms and marched her back to her room. Before she entered Michael cupped her ear and whispered gently “Don’t worry I wont tell”

 

As he walked off he left Nikita with a confused and he silently giggled to himself.

 

Nikita jumped as her dream of a flashback ended. She picked her keys up form the car seat next to her and started the engine. Driving into the horizon Nikita knew this was the start of her MISSION!

 


End file.
